Oregon Again
by LissaMarie
Summary: Mulder wasn't abducted in Requiem.


Title: Oregon Again  
  
Author: LissaMarie  
  
Sites: http://www.geocities.com/shipperfanfiction/  
  
Rating: PG13 (vague reference to sex)  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Files belong to CC and 1013. I'm just borrowing Mulder and Scully as well as some other characters (maybe) for a short period of time. This is strictly recreational, and I'm making no money from it.  
  
Category: Post-ep (Requiem), AU, Slight MSR, Scully POV  
  
Spoilers: Requiem, Per Manum (I've only read the transcript--I can't believe I missed that episode!)  
  
Archive: Just let me know first. I promise to say yes. Also if you prefer to put it up as html, I can send you a copy with the codes included. All up to you.  
  
Feedback: I love to receive it, but I don't expect it. Good, bad, and ugly all help me out. You can let me know at MelMarie612@aol.com.  
  
Summery: Rewrite of Requiem...I'm a shipper and can't let Mulder go.  
  
Author's Note: I started this back in December in my math class, so I'd like to dedicate this to my teacher for boring me to death. Also, since I started this over 6 months ago, I'm not sure how coherent it is. Please let me know what you think at MelMarie612@aol.com.  
  
  
  
Oregon Again  
By LissaMarie  
  
I approach consciousness with a warm comfortable feeling. I feel completely secure in the strong arms that hold me.  
  
Wait, arms?  
  
Yesterday night comes back to me. I had gotten the chills and was so cold. My room felt like a meat locker. I went to Mulder's room, and he led me to his bed to crawl under the covers. He laid down next to me to help to warm me with his body heat just as I secretly hoped he would. We were talking. He said the X-Files weren't worth all that we had lost. In other words, they aren't worth all _I_ had lost.  
  
He said that he had seen how I was with Theresa's baby earlier. What he didn't seem to realize was that I had seen how he was looking at that little boy. I also remember the look on his face when I told him that the IVF didn't take.  
  
I'm not the only one who wants a family. I'm not the only one who isn't getting any younger. I'm not the only one who needs the security of a child's love.  
  
Unfortunately for me, in the position that I'm currently in--secure in his strong arms--and with the friendship that means everything in the world to me, I also remember the way that we had comforted one another that night.  
  
I remember how slowly he went as he undressed me giving me every opportunity to change my mind. I know that I had been vulnerable that night, but It was the moment that I had been waiting for, for almost 8 years. I was going to be his physically as I had been emotionally since our very first case. Somehow, I knew it would be something we'd never speak again, but I also knew that neither of us would ever be able to forget it.  
  
Just as I'm remembering it now in his tight embrace. I like the feeling of remembering, and I close my eyes. Once again, consciousness leaves me.  


*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

  
**Later at the hospital...**  
  
"So they just vanished?" I ask Mulder and Skinner. They had just finished explaining to me how Billy Miles and others disappeared into thin air., and of course, I have to be the skeptic. "People don't just disappear, Mulder. It's a molecular impossibility." (CSI quote, sorry)  
  
"Like I said before, Scully: Not in this zip code," Mulder explained. We share a small smile at the memory of our first case together as partners. The years had changed us both so much, and it's nice to remember a time with things were a lot more simple. Especially since the doctor told me things are about to get much more complicated.  
  
"Well, um, I'll leave the two of you alone, so Mulder can assure himself of your health and dazzle with his adventure. Take care, Agent Scully." I'm trying to decide whether he actually looked uncomfortable as he left the room or if it was just my imagination. If he was, I guess it could have had something to do with the fact that Mulder hasn't taken his concerned gaze off of me since he arrived in my room. Or maybe it was because I can hardly keep a grin from my face. Either way, he seemed to want to book out of the room ASAP.  
  
AD Skinner's leaving leaves me alone with Mulder. I guess it now or...well, now.  
  
"Scully, you are okay, right? It's just the flu or some virus that's going around. It's not..." Mulder trails off, but I still know what he means.  
  
"I'm still in remission. It's not coming back," I assure him. He smiles softly and sits down in the chair next to my bed. He laces his fingers through mine, and the grin I had been fighting comes to my lips. "I'm fine, Mulder. Great, actually."  
  
"Oh, really? You're in a hospital, but you're 'great'. I'll never understand--"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Fox," I interrupt using his given name on purpose.  
  
Mulder stops talking and just stares at me. I've never seen him speechless before, and part of me is finding much humor in this. All I've ever had to do to make Mulder stop talking was telling him that he was going to be a father? I should have done thins years ago. He looks so cute. His mouth is hanging open, and his eyes are open wider than normal. Maybe I should have gone about this a little differently...  
  
"Mulder--"  
  
"How?" he whispers. The word come out cracked with emotion. His mouth is closed, and his eyes are piercing mine. If I couldn't see his soft smile, I would be worried. Since I can, I can only think of what he once told me.  
  
"I didn't give up on a miracle, Mulder."  
  
~The End~  



End file.
